I'm Broken
by the evil little pixie
Summary: Jasper's family strikes oil, suddenly becoming rich. Jasper leaves Alice. Everything is so sick and twisted in reality. Suck @ sums. R&R?
1. Yupp, life is good : NOT

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **  
**And I don't feel right when your gone away**  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away...**

**- Seether Ft. Amy Lee "I'm Broken"**

"It's over." Jasper said coldly and swiftly walked away.

I just blankly stared after him. He left me alone. In the pouring rain the parking lot. Rosalie gave me a little wave then they sped off in her red BMW. It took awhile for me to comprehend what was going on. I sat down on the hard concrete. My jeans got soaked but I didn't care. Without Jasper, there was no happiness._ "It's 's Over.__It's Over.__It's Over." _His harsh words stuck to me like super glue. And then for the first time in my life, I let the tears fall.

Ever since Jasper's uncle struck oil and became rich, apparently I wasn't good enough for them.

My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket, "Hello?" I answered

"Mom wants you home now." My sister, Cynthia, said in her always perky voice into the phone.

"Um, ill be home in a while. I'm just going to swing by the Cullen's to pick up her medicine from doctor Cullen." I replied, trying to stand up

"Alice, you sound like you've been crying. Is something wrong?"She asked with concern sprinkling her voice for once.

"Yah. Jasper just-" I began

"Aww you think i actually care, thats cute. Well cheer up before you get home. Cori,Elana,Missy,and Rosalie are staying the night and i don't want you harshing the mood." She said

"Rosalie Hale?" I asked. Rosalie was Jasper's sister

"Yeah. Anyway your wasting my battery TTYNVM."**(a/n: Talk To You Not Very Much)** The line went dead.

Great. My ex just broke up with me, and now his sister is going to spend the night at my house.

I strode towards my Porsche. I pulled my keys from my Hand-Me-Down Gucci purse.I unlocked the door and sat in the driver seat. I turned the heat on full blast, no doubt I'm going to get a serious cold.I turned the key in the ignition. I pulled out of the school parking lot, and towards the Cullen's.

I broke out my cell phone. I know your not supposed to text and drive, but since when did I sign Oprah's pledge? I dialed Bella Swans number and sent her a text.

_Bells, I need you to come over to my house. Bring Leah :) Time to take down 'The hive'_ Annddd Send. The Hive is what we call the queen bees or popular girls.

Bella's favorite song , which was also her ring-tone , blared from my phone._" And now my heart is broken Like the bottles on the floor Does it really matter' Or am I just hung over you'"**(Hungover by Ke$ha)  
**_

_ Ok. wanna meet up? Love yah :)_

I thought about it for a second. _Well im almost at the Cullen's. Ill explain later :P_

I pressed the send button.

I turned the radio on as i turned into the Cullen's drive. _"In the middle of the night when im in this dream its like a million little stars spelling out your name." _Taylor Swift's "Untouchable" played.

I immediately started crying and switched off the radio. That was mine and Jasper's song... My vision got blurry but I could see well enough to get to the end of the drive. I couldn't count how many times he and I would dance around my living room to this song.

The Cullen's are a quiet nice family of four. Emmett,Edward,Esme',Carlisle live in a big mansion like house hidden the forest. Carlisle is the best doctor in the small town of Forks. Esme was a sweet interior decorate. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and Edward was Bella's boyfriend . Emmett was a big guy, so he was the only thing I was afraid of when i dived into this pool of awesomeness that is operation Take Down The Hive.

_Already there Boo :D _Bella replied.

I pulled myself together and remembered to reset her ring. That song just fits now way to perfect. **_HONK _**Bella came running out of the house and hopped in the passenger seat. "Oh my lord Alice, what happened to you? You're soaked." She asked once buckled in.

"Jasper dumped me in the pouring rain." I replied

"So, thats where you've been this whole time?" she asked.

I nodded my head," So is Leah at La Push?"

"Yup. She soo has been wanting to take down Rose ever since she got Leah kicked out of Forks High." Bella said.

The winding roads continued on until we pulled up top the La Push Indian Rez. Leah was impatiently waiting at the sign, " What the hell took so long?" She angrily asked as she got in the backseat

"I got distracted, sorry." I apologized. "You know thats my house right there, you could have walked." I pointed to the house next door to the Rez.

"Oh." Leah simply said.

I pulled into the drive. I parked my very expensive car behind the house and snuck the girls in through my window by climbing on the old tree house.

I then quickly ran around to the front of the house and entered through the front door. And there he was. On my couch. Making out with Cori.

**K you probably guess who HE was and if your confused, chappies 2-4 should explain :) Review please! Thanks! Love yah :D**


	2. You can text me back with that 143

**READ**

**im sorry guys, but i think i need some time. Yes MORE time. But, you can check me out on my new account (****LittleGlitterMonster)**** where i might rewrite this story. The account Should be up by March 3, 2011**

**I love you and hope you continue to read my stories**

**- EvilLittlePixie/ LittleGlitterMonster  
**


End file.
